conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Confederate States
|image_map = Location_of_the_Confederate_States.png |map_width = 275px |capital = Richmond |largest_city = |official_languages = |regional_languages = |ethnic_groups = |demonym = Confederate |government_type = |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = George A. Walker (W) |leader_title2 = Vice President |leader_name2 = Wright Johnson (W) |leader_title3 = Speaker of the House |leader_name3 = Michael J. DeWitt (S) |sovereignty_type = Independence from the |established_event1 = Confederacy formed |established_date1 = February 4, 1861 |established_event2 = War of Secession |established_date2 = April 12, 1861 |established_event3 = Treaty of Liverpool |established_date3 = October 6, 1863 |established_event4 = Current Constitution |established_date4 = May 19, 1868 |area_rank = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |percent_water = |population_estimate = |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |Gini_category = |HDI = |HDI_rank = |HDI_category = |currency = Confederate Dollar |currency_code = CSD |time_zone = |utc_offset = |utc_offset_DST = |DST = |drives_on = right |cctld = .cs |calling_code = }} The Confederate States, officially referred to as the Confederate States of America, is a nation located in . Originally part of the , the Confederacy declared it's independence following the election of as President. In 1863, the War of Secession concluded with the Confederate States being recognized as independent with the help of the under the Treaty of Liverpool. Soon after, a constitutional crisis erupted as various states began to have disputes over how much power they had. In 1868, the Constitution of the Confederate States was revamped and settled most of the disputes between the states. remained a big issue within the Confederacy as it was one of the last nations to tolerate it. It was until 1885 when President Charles Whippany gave slaves their freedom if they chose to fight in the Mexican War, which ultimately led to the abolition of slavery in 1886. During the period between the abolition of slavery to the First Great War, the Confederacy had a long period of industrial growth and territorial gains from the Spanish-Confederate War. In 1907, the Confederate States joined the with , , and the in order to fight of German ambitions and expansion. When the First Great War broke out, the Confederacy entered shortly after the British declaration of war on the . The Confederacy's neighbor, however, did have sympathy for the Germans and also engaged Confederate and British ships in the Atlantic, nearly pushing North America into the war. Following the Entente victory in the Great War, the Confederacy focused it's attention on rebuilding it's military and eventually it's economy in the wake of the . In 1930, a militia controlled by the New Confederate Party attempted to overthrow the Confederate government, beginning the First Confederate Civil War. After three years of guerrilla warfare in the deep south states of Mississippi, Alabama, and Louisiana, the Confederacy banned any remaining fascist or communist parties in fear of another civil war. Once the Second Great War broke out during 1939 in Europe, the Confederacy declared war on and began to draft men into the Army. Submarine warfare soon broke out on the coast of Florida between Confederate and German fleets on patrol, raising fears that a German invasion was imminent. In 1941, the paranoia that the Americans were sympathetic to the Nazis disappeared after the a German submarine sunk the , dragging in the United States into the Second Great War. During the Second Great War, the Confederacy was working on a nuclear bomb with the help of , a scientist who fled Germany during the rise of Nazism. In 1945, two atomic bombs were dropped on the Japanese cities of and , ending the war. The Second Great War saw to the Confederate States becoming a world superpower and marked the beginning of the ; a series of tensions between the and the Confederacy, along with the United States opening diplomatic relations with the Confederacy in 1947. During the 1960s, a series of movements for equal rights for Africans residing in the United States and Confederate States began. The Americans granted the rights to African-Americans in 1968, however the Confederacy continued to refuse rights until 1978, when militants from the Afrikan Liberation Movement began a series of attacks on government buildings and whites in the cities of and , marking the beginning of the Second Confederate Civil War. The Confederates were yet again embroiled in guerrilla warfare for six years until President Walter Mondale extended rights for African-Confederates, ending some of the racial tensions in the nation. On September 11, 2001, terrorists working for the organization detonated a bomb aboard a Montgomery Metro subway train during rush hour, killing 32. The Confederate States fought along side the United States during the War on Terror in an attempt to end Islamic terrorism around the world. History Independence The Confederacy was established in the Montgomery Convention in February 1861 (before Lincoln's inauguration in March) and was formed by delegations from seven Southern states that had proclaimed their secession from the Union. After the fighting began in April, four additional slave states seceded and were admitted. Later, two states ( and ) and two territories were given seats in the Confederate Congress, however the states and territories would not be admitted into the Confederacy. The formation of the Confederate States comes from many causes within the Union (United States). Many southern whites had considered themselves more Southern than American and would fight for their state and their region to be independent of the larger nation. That regionalism became a Southern nationalism, or the "Cause". The "Southern Cause" transcended the ideology of "states' rights", tariff policy, or internal improvements. This "Cause" supported, or descended from, cultural and financial dependence on the south's slavery-based economy. The convergence of race and slavery, politics, and economics raised almost all South-related policy questions to the status of a moral question over "way of life," commingling love of things Southern and hatred of things Yankee (the North). In 1860, South Carolina declared it's independence after the Republican victory of President-Elect in the elections. War of Secession - hero of the Confederate States and it's second president (1866-1870)]] On April 12, 1861, the Confederates launched an attack on the American military installation known as , beginning the War of Secession. 19th Century First Great War and Great Depression In 1914, the CS decided to enter the First Great War along side it's allies to fight against the and . With the Confederate militarization after German warships were seen off the coast of Charleston, the United States began to build up their military under the speculation that their neighbor might invade. The two nations nearly went to war during the Savannah Incident, when the engaged the CSS Davis, prompting a diplomatic crisis in North America. Civil War and World War II Cold War Second Civil War Modern day Geography Politics and government Military Main article: Confederate States Armed Forces Law and order Economy Category:Confederate States